


You Chose Me As Your Partner

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [14]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “May I have this dance?”After the events of Odyssey, Mario and Peach decide to have a wedding of their own.
Relationships: Luigi/Princess Daisy, Mario/Peach Toadstool
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Kudos: 22





	You Chose Me As Your Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluff

The last time Peach was a bride, she was forced.

This time, she said “I do” as Mario slipped the wedding band on her finger.

There was no invasion from Bowser and the Koopas. With the announcement of their engagement, it seemed the Koopa King had given up on trying to win the princess’s heart. He didn’t show for the wedding, either, but they did send an invitation. Out of cordiality, of course.

But Bowser was not the focus of this day. Today was Peach’s wedding day, and the only person she cared about was Mario.

After the beautiful ceremony, perfect in every way (from Luigi’s muffled sobs of joy to Toadsworth’s officiating), the new rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom were brought to their reception, their overjoyed subjects following behind.

“I can’t wait to eat!” Mario exclaimed to her.

Peach giggled. “I made the cake myself,” she told him with a wink.

Mario’s eyes lit up.

The reception hall was an enormous room, with plenty of room for all of Mario’s and Peach’s friends to gather. Peach smiled as she looked out over the crowd, seeing all the people she’d come to know-Wario, who actually looked like he wasn’t pickpocketing for once, Captain Toad, who was excitedly babbling with his fellow toads, Rosalina, who caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile. Even though she was all bedazzled in her white gown, every time she saw herself she was astounded. She’d never expected this day to come, even though she’d dreamt of it for so long.

Finally, the time came. Their first dance as husband and wife.

“Princess,” Mario said, holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Peach beamed, her eyes overflowing with love for him as she took his hand. “Of course,” she replied, and then they went out on the dance floor.

The two of them danced alone, their routine followed by the eyes of an entire kingdom. Everyone who saw them knew that they were deeply in love, that they would love each other for all of eternity. The way they watched each other as they spun across the floor, the way they held each other, the way they stole kisses in between steps... it was truly an image of true love.

And it was Peach’s true love. This would be their future-spent ruling their beloved kingdom together. Mario, the brave defender, and Peach, the kind-hearted ruler. The stars had truly blessed this couple, the people believed.

(One of the best parts of the reception was the end-when Peach tossed the bouquet, it was caught by none other than Daisy, her cousin. Luigi was red-faced for the rest of the reception, but no one was surprised when, several weeks later, Daisy announced their engagement).


End file.
